


Color Blind To Their Own

by CosmoKid



Series: If God's The Game You're Playing [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e08 Spacewalker, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: “I tried to stop him,” he says, his feet moving forward of their own volition.“Not hard enough.”He blinks and then forces himself to let out a bitter laugh. “What? Like you when they hung me?”What Murphy should have said to Clarke in Spacewalker.





	Color Blind To Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> guess who got angry at 3am thinking about clarke blaming murphy for what finn did and wrote like 600 words of him tearing into her with words

“Just trying to be helpful,” he calls out, resisting the urge to put his hands up in a sarcastic surrender.

He doesn’t want to risk pissing the Princess off anymore than he already has just by way of his own existence, not now that her royalty status has properly been instated by her Mother’s ascension to the role of stand-in chancellor. He might hate her self-righteous ass, but he’s not about to get banished because of her for a second time.

The expression on her face when she turns to glare at him tells him that he’s far from achieving that goal. “You were with him at the village.”

“I tried to stop him,” he says, his feet moving forward of their own volition.

“Not hard enough.”

He blinks and then forces himself to let out a bitter laugh. “What? Like you when they hung me?”

“That’s not the same thing,” she scoffs, crossing her arms and raising her chin. Probably so she can look down at him some more.

“Oh?” he asks, raising his eyebrows. Two can play at that game, Princess. “How about when Charlotte jumped off the cliff? Or when Jasper got speared? Or when Bellamy wanted the wristbands off? How about when Wells was killed? Maybe if you tried harder then-”

“Go float yourself, Murphy,” she hisses, cutting him off as she takes a step forward. It’s not as threatening as she clearly wants it to be. He’s played this game since he was a kid.

He sneers. “You know, Finn was out there looking for you. You’re the reason we were in that village in the first place. Does that make it your fault?”

“No,” she snaps, a look on her face like thunder. “ _None_ of that was my fault.”

“But it’s mine, right?” he asks, the disdain clear in his voice. “You know, if you hadn’t accused me of killing Wells without any real proof, a mob wouldn’t have beaten and hung me, but no, none of it’s your fault.”

Her mouth presses into a line. “I didn’t kick the crate out from under your feet.”

 _No, you just didn’t stop Bellamy from doing it,_ he thinks bitterly, but forces the thought to the back of his mind. It’s hard to do it, with anger coursing through his veins. “And I didn’t pull the trigger when Finn shot up the village, but I guess only you get to be exempt of blame. Because you’re you and I’m me.”

“Shut up, shut up!”

“You can blame me all you want, Princess, but that doesn’t change the fact that it was your boyfriend who killed them.”

“You should have stopped him,” he says in a hollow voice that’s barely above a whisper. There’s sadness in her eyes and he wishes he could be anything but angry at her when he sees it.

“You’re starting to sound like my Mother when she had a bottle in her hand,” he remarks off-handed without really thinking about it. “What next? You’ll chuck a bottle at my head? Hit me? Piss yourself and wallow in your own misery some more? Blame everyone other than the one person responsible?”

She doesn’t respond for several seconds, just glares at him before she finally lets out a shaky sigh. “Shut up, Murphy.”

“Your wish is my command, Princess,” he sneers and fake-bows for her. “I’ll leave you to go blame someone else, maybe your Mom for giving us the guns in the first place. God forbid you actually blame Finn for his own actions.”

He doesn’t wait for a response, just starts walking in the opposite direction before he says something that gets him kicked out of camp.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
